


I Was Already Many

by kattastic99



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Multiple Personalities, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattastic99/pseuds/kattastic99
Summary: So, I have DID. Dissociative Identity Disorder. As someone with DID, I've always found possessions and body swap plots interesting in light of that. I've always wanted to see something where that happened to someone with DID, so I decided to just friggin write something.





	I Was Already Many

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't have DID, this might lend some insight. If you DO have DID, you'll understand how damned confusing it is to actually communicate at the speed of thought. Spoiler alert for those unaware: It's a nightmare.

Their name. That was always the first question asked of a demon, at least it was if the person asking was competent. You always got the demon’s name as soon as you could, lest you invite even more while performing your rites. Whether you were banishing, binding, summoning, or some other nameless ritual, you needed a singular name. Most demons have many, many names, but none of them are shared and that’s what’s really important. It wasn’t something demons did out of courtesy, they quite literally couldn’t pick an alias that was already chosen by another. As eternal beings of an infernal realm, identity was important to demonkind. A demon was _A_ demon, their identities were concrete and solid. Demons were particular, meticulous, and kind of obsessive, for reasons that they were not keen to share. 

 

“I go by many names, but you may refer to me as Sargodol.” 

 

That was supposed to be their introduction, spoken internally to the human they had just possessed. Sargodol was not a demon to waste time, so the very first thing they did upon possessing an unsuspecting human was to identify themselves. 

 

It was _supposed_ to be their introduction, but it wasn’t. Instead, the first thing they said to their new host was simply “Uh. What?”

 

Eight hundred, forty seven years. That was how many years in the human realm that Sargodol had been interfering with humanity. Many demons messed about in the human world, so this wasn’t exactly unusual. But in all eight hundred, forty seven years, Sargodol had possessed over two hundred different humans for varying lengths of time, for varying purposes. 

 

This was the first time that they’d possessed a human with other people already inside of their mind. 

 

For a brief instant, Sargodol thought that this must be the host to a Legion. They were fairly rare, but they existed. A group of demons who had shared a host, which was fairly common, but had become irreversibly fused together. It was rare, and it had been several centuries since the youngest Legion had been created, but for a few instants Sargodol was convinced that they had stumbled into an undiscovered newborn Legion and had been trapped. 

 

This false assumption didn’t last long, because Sargodol was still very much aware of themself as an independent entity, and they immediately became so confused that they introduced themselves in such an unbelievably crass manner. 

 

Even more shockingly, the host didn’t even react to a new voice speaking up inside of their head. In fact, the human just sighed! And then, Sargodol became aware of something else that was very new. They could envision a room. Not just that, but the host was envisioning the room, but not actively. There was an underlying mental construct beyond the host’s full control, and it took very little effort for Sargodol to manifest a representation of themself in this room, this space, inside the host’s head. 

 

There were four other beings in this place, which resembled. Well, Sargodol wasn’t entirely sure what it was meant to be. It was just a very large room, with seven doors dotted along the walls, and aside from the four beings that had been milling about prior to their arrival Sargodol there were also some furnishings. As they looked, however, the furnishings shifted and warped. They didn’t seem to be very consistent. Honestly, it wasn’t very surprising. A human couldn’t just manifest something like this, not as well as a demon could, certainly. Not that any demon would, this was all just so confusing and Sargodol still hadn’t received an answer! 

 

A shimmering, inconsistent humanoid form finally answered. “You’re-”

 

Sargodol couldn’t stop themself from demanifesting their personification. Demons were meticulous and methodical. When they communicated internally to a host, they took great care to use their magics to create very sound constructs and separations. The demon could speak, and the human could speak, all of it internal. But it was very much an artificial communication. This, however, was beyond surreal. When a demon set these things up, it was intentional communication, literally speaking but without sound. This was thought. It was communication at the actual speed of thought, and that was….

 

Thoughts were not words! They were thoughts! Disjointed, irregular, just. It wasn’t even that it was too fast to process, that didn’t do it justice. It WAS processing. They were communicating with the mechanics of processing information. What. What?!

 

This wouldn’t do. It just would not do. But…. The possession ritual had already been done. Sargodol could abandon this host, but then they would have to complete a new ritual, and that was just so much effort. They would make do, they had to. 

 

Sargodol didn’t manifest an avatar in that uncoordinated hellscape, they simply spoke with their proper, structured ways. “I have many names, but you may refer to me as Sargodol.”

 

As soon as they started speaking, it was apparent that this wasn’t working right. Their side of the construct worked just fine, but they could tell that the host’s side of the communication wasn’t happening. Whatever slapdash mess they’d made in their mind was taking precedence, Sargodol couldn’t override it. With their proper, orderly demonic senses, Sargodol could tell that the host was finally starting to notice that something was wrong. The human opened their mouth to speak, and Sargodol took control.

 

The human’s mouth closed, and Sargodol internally breathed a sigh of relief, their body language showing it. At least this worked as it was meant t-

 

For lack of a better term, all hell broke loose. The mental room was thrown into complete disarray, and even with full control over the body Sargodol couldn’t do anything about it. They ignored it to the best of their ability, and took note of their surroundings for the first time. It appeared that they were sitting in their bedr-

 

“My name is Evan, you ass! Seriously, what the fuck?!” 

 

That wasn’t in the mental room. That wasn’t. That wasn’t anywhere? Oh, demonic echelons below, the host was using the proper communication. Finally. FINALLY something that made sense!

 

“I am Sargodol, and I have taken your body for my own uses. You will get it back when I’m done. Now, tell m-”

 

They were interrupted. They didn’t even know humans could do that. “Are you a demon?! Why are you- Get out of my body, I’ve got enough people in my head already!”

 

Sargodol frowned. The human yelled again at the use of their body, but Sargodol ignored them. “Yes, let’s discuss this,” Sargodol said. “You have several entities inside of you already, and I’ve already determined that you’re not an undiscovered Legion. Explain this instant.”

 

The human scoffed, SCOFFED at them. “I don’t know whether or not to find this hilarious. A body stealing demon who doesn’t understand DID.”   
  
Sargodol had no response for several moments. “Are those the initials of a ritual?”   
  
Now the human seemed to be confused. “N- No. No, they’re. How many people have you possessed? How often does possession happen? Actually-”

 

Sargodol could sense the spiral of thoughts that the human was having, each one spawning two more. This was becoming a hassle. “I shan’t be discussing the minutiae of the demonic realm’s workings with you, so you may as well stow your more delicate inquiries away. I have possessed more than two hundred individuals over eight hundred and forty seven years, and at least a thousand possessions are undertaken every year. What does this information have in relation to-”

 

The human interrupted them, again, seemingly unaware of the indignation Sargodol was experiencing. “Alright, well. I guess I can buy that nobody with DID has been possessed before. Not super common. Like, hundreds of thousands if not millions of us, but the odds are low regardless. DID stands for Dissociative Identity Disorder. Multiple personality disorder, it used to be called. I guess. I dunno, I never bothered to find out too much, sue me.”

 

Sargodol took several long moments to try and process this. Then they took another several long moments after they failed to process it the first time. 

 

“Humans….. Human souls can?”

 

Sargodol quieted, and tried to figure this shit out for the third time. 

 

On the fourth attempt, Sargodol decided to try something different and looked at the situation from a more sensible, demonic perspective. They did a quick check, and this human did in fact have only one soul. There was one brain in the human’s skull, and it didn’t appear to have any obvious physical damage. The brain was the conduit of the soul; if it was damaged, then as the soul’s physical anchor it would express the soul differently. A soul was like a projection, with the brain being the lens that filtered the divine essence of creation into the form of a soul. This analogy wasn’t perfect, but it was also about six hundred years old, so.

 

There was definitely only one soul, because there was only one brain. But, it seemed as though…..

 

“Your soul is compartmentalized! The central core, the host, with portions of the soul being utilized as distinct entities!”

 

It was a mess, that much was certain. A mess, but one that appeared to function well enough, for a human. 

 

“They help,” the human said. Evan, he’d said his name was. Sargodol felt a thrum of appreciation from the human at the acknowledgment of his identity. “I. Some things are hard for me, and. They help.”

 

Sargodol was finally starting to understand. This human’s brain, there were definitely some differences here. The human brain was so complicated, not even demons fully understood them, especially since humans lived and died so fast. The way this one was arranged, it seemed to generate new personalities for specific functions, so the brain and the soul could work with itself more efficiently. It couldn’t function as a cohesive whole, so it compartmentalized. 

 

Strangest of all, honestly, was that no higher power or being had done this. No demon or angel was involved, it seemed as though humans just started being born with this layout. If anything, humanity was certainly adaptive and surprising. 

 

Sargodol stood up from the chair their host had been sitting in, and said host spoke up. “Hey. What are you gonna do, anyways?”

 

“I have to meet a very, very old friend of mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I wrote this all in one sitting in a fit of random inspiration, and I may or may not continue it. If this actually gets attention, then the likelihood I'll continue it goes up exponentially, but I might end up continuing it even if it doesn't. I don't really know what Sargodol has planned, there's a lot I didn't bother working out because this wasn't really intended to grow but, you never know. What I do know is that Sargodol is a formless being of infernal will, and as such they have no concept of gender. Well, they do, but they think it's stupid human garbage.
> 
> Demons in this world of mine are kind of arrogant.


End file.
